Naina, o Lamento
by Duachais Seneschais
Summary: A cena nada mais lhe parecia que lágrimas caindo do firmamento como se mesmo Tilion, o Timoneiro da Lua, se comovesse e a acompanhasse em seu lamento, enquanto guiava a Nave da prateada Isil pelo firmamento.


_**Naina, o Lamento**_

_**APRESENTAÇÃO**_

**Categoria**_**: **__Lord of the Rings_

_**Autora:**__ Duachais Seneschais_

_**Revisoras:**__ Kiannah_

_**Gênero: **__General / Angst_

_**Censura: **__K_

_**Linha temporal: **__3ª Era do Sol_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos os personagens, localizações, etc, pertencem a Tolkien_

_**Comentário:** Estava procurando alguma em quenya, que pudesse significar 'lamento', pela internet (ferramenta das mais úteis, mas nem sempre certa) encontrei Naina. Perdão por qualquer equívoco..._

* * *

As lufadas de ar rodopiavam pelo cômodo simples e asseado, fazendo o tecido leve e translúcido do cortinado movimentar-se delicadamente. Apesar do clima ameno proporcionado pela vegetação muito próxima dos jardins das Casas de Cura, o enfermo ardia em febre e agonia.

Era noite cerrada. A escuridão, daqueles tempos de guerra, era apenas combatida pelo tépido brilho das estrelas e pela pálida luz da lua, que se derramava por sobre as pedras claras da cidade fortificada.

Os jardins que se apresentavam pelo vão das portas e janelas lutavam para florescer, para sobreviver ao avanço da ameaça presente no ar abafado e pestilento que emanavam das terras vigiadas pela Barad-dûr, a Torre Negra. Era um espetáculo singular, um embate de força e coragem, beleza e magia, que todos os seres da Terra-Média travavam nesses tempos turbulentos. Cada qual afirmando continuamente que estava vivo e assim desejava permanecer.

Todo esse desenlace comovente, entre as cobertas de linho claro, o homem, em sua sensibilidade e debilidade, não pôde perceber. Faramir estava envolto em sua própria batalha, em busca do tênue fio da vida que parecia dançar a sua volta, ao invés de firmar-se para que pudesse ser alcançado. Por noites sem conta, o segundo filho de Denethor, e agora Regente de Gondor, manteve-se desacordado e estático na evolução de seu estado de saúde, mesmo tendo sido ministradas em seus ferimentos as folhas da milagrosa Athelas. Ele, que sempre fora gentil e compassivo, viu-se envolto pelos negros sentimentos provocados pelas ações de seu pai. Pai esse que sempre amou e respeitou imensamente, mesmo ciente que não era o primeiro em seu coração.

Faramir foi apanhado pela amargura e decepção, e eles se alojaram diretamente em seu âmago, não sendo logo percebidos pelo raciocínio que, numa reação natural de defesa e preservação, não permitiria que se estabelecessem. Ora, bem se sabe, que o coração tem um tempo diferente do corpo e, assim, mesmo já esperado o período suficiente para que seu corpo sarasse, ele não se curou e conservou-se acamado na Casas de Cura. Mesmo que sua razão se levantasse contra os sentimentos já instalados, dizendo que a cidade precisava dele, e tentasse suplantá-los, a vontade do Regente continuava adormecida. O Rei voltaria, ele teria que voltar, e Gondor não mais precisaria de um regente. Permanecia desacordado e tão envolto estava em sua própria batalha e na escuridão dela provinda, que não percebeu, carregado pela brisa, um som penetrando por suas barreiras e se perdendo em seu íntimo. Trazido nos longos dedos do vento, através do jardim e dele para a penumbra de seu quarto, o lamento atingiu mais do que o cômodo da Casas de Cura, alcançou o coração ferido de Faramir.

Lentamente, o Regente abriu seus olhos antes cerrados e deparou-se com os tons escuros trazidos pela noite, porém não tão tenebrosos quanto o sofrimento que lhe afligia. Seus olhos passearam pelos móveis e decoração simples, esforçaram-se por divisar a fonte daquele som, se ela realmente existisse.

Num estado de semi-consciência não teve forças, e nem queria ter, para impedir que aquele pesar lhe chegasse ao peito. Era uma amargura incomensurável. De tal forma foi envolvido por aquele lamento, que se esqueceu de sua própria dor e entregou-se ao som que inundava seu quarto e seu âmago.

O vento afastava o cortinado, com um toque cálido acariciava a face de Faramir e com a melodia trazida acariciava seu coração. Em meio à penumbra do quarto e à confusão de sua mente, o Regente foi surpreendido pela mais bela visão que contemplaria em sua existência: por entre o etéreo tecido das cortinas, que resguardavam as portas do jardim, e pela pálida claridade da lua se derramava, envolvida estava uma figura imóvel, bela e alva.

Assim permaneceu, aos olhos de Faramir, aquela figura durante um longo tempo, como o atravessar de Eras, porém não o suficiente em seu desejo.

A brisa dançou em torno da pálida imagem movendo seus cabelos dourados, revelando não ser aquela beleza provinda de uma estátua talhada por mãos humanas e, sim, a mais graciosa das criaturas vivas sobre a qual seus olhos já pousaram. Seu semblante entristecido contemplava a lua e dela provinha aquele dolorido lamento, que aos seus ouvidos não eram nada menos que a mais bela das melodias.

Ficou de tal forma comovido com seu encanto que, relegando o próprio pesar a um lugar inóspito de seu íntimo, desejou abrandar a dor daquele ser de extrema beleza. Enquanto contemplava-a banhada pelo luar, imaginava que a cena nada mais lhe parecia que lágrimas caindo do firmamento como se mesmo Tilion, o Timoneiro da Lua, se comovesse e a acompanhasse em seu lamento, enquanto guiava a Nave da prateada Isil pelo firmamento.

Sua mente cansada e seu sensível coração, não suportando mais a carga de permanecerem despertos em meio a tal enxurrada de sentimentos, adormeceram novamente.

Faramir deixou-se, sem escolha, arrastar para um profundo sono, porém este não era mais campo de sua íntima contenda. Agora seu sono era reflexo da ânsia de seu corpo e alma revigorarem-se por completo.

Comovido com a melodia, o coração de Faramir decidiu consolar todo aquele pesar. Para isso, deveria ele mesmo se recuperar, sendo resgatado das profundas sombras de sua tristeza pelo encantamento e amor que sentiu pela Senhora Branca, a compositora daquele lamento enternecedor. Sabia ele, que amor com amor se cura e a todos os outros males dos sentimentos, mas a sua própria tristeza por outro lado só aumentaria a de sua amada.

Assim Faramir, Regente de Gondor, foi salvo pela Senhora Branca de Rohan e seus sentimentos foram curados pelo despertar de outros, mais fortes e puros.

---

Quando, mais tarde, a Senhora Éowyn de Rohan se levantou pela segunda vez de seu leito em resguardo e solicitou ser levada à presença do Regente, seus olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Faramir, em meio à emoção de encontrar tão cedo a dona de seu coração, soube que profundo era o pesar e longo seria seu caminho até a morada de seus sentimentos.

Por dias caminharam lado a lado, pelas pedras brancas do calçamento do passeio dos jardins da Casas de Cura. Para o Regente não poderiam estar mais afastados um do outro se entre eles estivesse o exército de Mordor. Havia algo mais. Lady Éowyn de Rohan já tinha confiado seu coração a outro homem, o mais valoroso e nobre de todos os homens sobre a Terra-Média. E ele teria que lutar muito para conquistá-lo e fazê-lo feliz.

Mas, pela manhã do quinto dia após o encontro, em que as forças de Mordor despencaram e a onda gigantesca de destruição atingiu os negros exércitos de Sauron, Senhor do Escuro, despencaram também as barreiras do coração de Éowyn sem que nem mesmo ela percebesse.

O Regente Faramir deixou a Casas de Cura e entregou-se às suas obrigações e afazeres. Dias se passaram.

Abandonado sentiu-se o coração de Éowyn, porém sua razão não alcançou a causa de sua aflição.

O Diretor das Casas de Cura de Minas Tirith, dominava não apenas a cura da casca que é nosso corpo, mas também do cerne da vida, a morada de nossos sentimentos. Percebendo a tristeza em que se encontrava Éowyn, antes mesmo que ela percebesse a real razão, solicitou a presença de Faramir aos jardins das Casas de Cura. Antevia ele, que a única enfermidade que prendia a Donzela Branca de Rohan àquela Casa não estava mais no seu corpo.

Naquela tarde, sob os dourados raios da Nave de Anar conduzida por Arien, Faramir alcançou e, como o lord guerreiro que foi criado, suplantou as muralhas de tristeza e pôde ver brilhar no semblante da Dama Branca do Escudo a alegria genuína. Então, naquele momento, a triste beleza de Éowyn transformou-se na alegre radiância, nem por isso menos encantadora aos olhos sempre apaixonados de Faramir.

Sob os primeiros raios de luz de um novo tempo, em meio à vitória e impressionante vida dos Jardins de Minas Tirith, o Regente de Gondor tomou entre os braços, a única e eterna em seu coração.

Ah, um sentimento foi tocado e iluminado por outro.

E assim, não pela primeira vez, as Casas de Cura não só revigoraram o corpo como também recuperaram o coração.

* * *

Muito obrigada a todos que leram ^^

Em especial ao Tolkien Group, que dá muito incentivo à escrita e ao lançamento dos textos, além de excelentes debates, conversas e esclarecimentos sobre os mais diversos temas!!

Muito obrigada à minha Beta, Ki! Ela é super detalhista e dá sugestões maravilhosas (além de muito paciente hahaha)

_Duachais Seneschais_


End file.
